


The Broccoli, the Spider, and Tony Stark

by Nela7 (orphan_account)



Series: Visits From the Multiverse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Guilty Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multiverse, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Izuku lost his dream in the span of a day. And then he didn't.OrTony and Peter take care of Izuku's self-esteem.AUish





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku needs a hug

Izuku dragged his feet. Today had been a roller coaster. He had reached high and low points, with the low points feeling like 90 degree drops after a slow rise. In the end he got off and had to face reality. He could never be a hero without a quirk.

"Hey Deku!"

Izuku jumped slightly, kaachan. Just what he needed.

"Don't think you're better than me, got it nerd?!" Katsuki growled.

Izuku smiled placatingly, "I know kaachan, "

The blonde boy was about to stomp away. But the air suddenly became chilly and a strange swirl opened behind Deku. Izuku gasped as he began to dissolve into the vortex. 

"Kaachan!!" Izuku tried and failed to reach his stunned bully. 

And with a pop, Izuku vanished, leaving only his yellow backpack behind.

"DEKU!!"

……….

Peter said his goodbyes to Ned and got into Happy's car. It was a typical weekend, in which he spent the rest of the weekend with Tony in his lab. After the Infinity War, things quickly settled down into a comfortable routine. It was good. The teen definitely needed the break, the cops could handle some of the crime when he couldn't. He needed to heal mentally and emotionally from the nightmare inducing memories before he could fight crime full time again.

When he reached the lab, Tony was already playing with the hologram schematics. 

"Hey Mr. Stark!"

Tony grinned and turned to his apprentice. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Peter was an important piece of Stark Industries. There was something about the spider boy that softened people's hearts and made them want to protect him. Stark, as much as he tried, stood no chance against the adorkable charm of Peter Parker. After homecoming, and the infinity fiasco, Tony made sure to make time for Peter. If only to make sure the kid was in one piece. Tony needed this as much as Peter did.

"Hey Pete ready to tinker? " Tony threw Peter a tablet, which the spider caught with ease, "I ordered Chinese for later, help yourself in the meantime, "

"Aye sir!"

Peter sat in his station, pulling up the projection for a new web shooter design. One that could withstand more weight and electrocute opponents. As Spiderman, he was stronger than most, but not strong enough to take on people like Thanos. Peter shuddered at the thought of the purple alien and his brief encounter with death by dusting. Tony brought them back of course, but still Peter could not forget the sensation of pulling apart at the cellular level. Neither could half of the humanity. Peter didn't notice he started to hyperventilate. 

"Kid, Peter?" Tony's voice alerted him to the present, "breathe kiddo, okay? In and out, "

Peter obeyed, his heart slowly came to a normal rhythm.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, " 

"Not your fault, never apologize for that, okay Pete?"

"Boss, there's an anomaly in the area, " Friday said.

Both males looked confused before a figure materialized on the floor. A boy, with strange black hair that had green highlights. Pale and freckled with a terrified look in his eyes. The boy spoke fast, in a language that wasn't English. Japanese.

"Friday, translate, " Stark commanded.

"He is freaking out about what happened to him boss, "  
"Hey," Tony called to the mumbling mess on the floor, "Can you slow down broccoli-boy?"

The boy went rigid and slowly looked at Tony and Peter with fear.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's kacchan? Are you a villain-"

The kid was about to have another freakout-he was practically shaking-so Tony intervened. He was glad the kid spoke English though, saved him the headache of trying to figure this out. 

"I'm Tony Stark and this Peter Parker, " Tony glanced at Peter briefly, "You are in upstate New York. I don't know who this Kacchan is, and no, we aren't bad guys, "

"EHhh?!" the broccoli exclaimed, getting to his feet.

…….. 

 

"I swear to you I'm not lying damn it!!"

It had been 3 days since Deku disappeared. When he was officially declared missing, the police came to his doorstep and questioned him. He recounted the vortex and how Izuku just dusted. They left but soon came back to take him to the station. The inspector had been silent throughout the interrogation. There was also a skinny skeleton blonde there, but Bakugou could careless who was there. He just wanted out. 

Bakugou was tired of the questions. All he wanted was to find Deku, or at least beat the crap out of the villain who took him. What kind of Hero would he be if he can't save even the useless Deku? 

The police only nodded noncommittal and jotted stuff down. They looked skeptical, even though they lived surrounded by the impossible. 

"You really expect us to believe that?" One said, playing the bad cop.

"Look Bakugou, you're the last person to see him according to you, " reasoned one of them, "You also seemed easily riled up-"

They suspected him. Shit. 

"What, so you think I f%&% murdered him!?"

"Enough, let him go. While it may seem unbelievable to disappear out of nowhere, remember the world we live in, " Tsukauchi lectured, "he isn't lying,"

The officers stepped back. Tsukauchi sighed and ushered the blonde teen back to her mother who was in the other room.

"Are you arresting him?" Snapped Baku-mom.

"No, your kid is telling the truth, " replied Tsukauchi, "something else is going on, "

………….

 

Izuku was on his guard. Just because these people said they weren't villains, didn't mean they were truthful. Even so, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by them. Especially Stark who asked him his background. Peter only gave him an apologetic smile.

"Tell us your Name, age and date of birth, " 

"Midoriya Izuku, 14 years old, b-born in the year 2294-"

"Wait? Are you for real?" Peter exclaimed, "you're from the future! Mr. Stark, he's from the future!"

"The future!!?" Izuku's heart jumped. There was no way!!

"Okay, let's all calm down before we all have a heart attack, " Tony said, "Friday, can you run a DNA scan on brocoli-boy?"

"Sure thing Boss-man,"

"What?" broccoli stammered 

"Hey don't worry, Mr. Stark just wants to make sure you're 100% human. It's nothing personal, we had a recent run in with Aliens-"

"Aliens!?" Deku's hair stood up.

"Pete please don't scare plant-boy, " Tony shook his head, amused by Izuku's antics. It reminded him of Peter somewhat. Only less self-assured.

"Boss, it seems the boy is human, I also searched his name, there is no record of a Midoriya surname in any of Japan's databases, "

"Thanks Fri, " Tony set his gaze back on Izuku.

"What does this mean?" Izuku asked, "am I really back in time or is this another dimension? But inter-dimensional travel is still in the realm of science fiction. It could be a nightmare caused by exhaustion…"

Peter and Tony watched Izuku mumble and start to pace.

"Uh dude-" Peter attempted to stop Deku, but it seemed he boy was lost.

"Maybe I'm in the hospital with Kaachan, maybe-"

"Hey kid-" Tony tried next.

"Or maybe this is a villain's quirk-"

"MIDORIYA!" Tony and Peter bellowed.

"I'm sorry, " Izuku couldn't believe he had done that in front of strangers. 

"Right. The most likely explanation is that you came from an alternate world. Or the very distant future. I'll have to contact Strange about this, " Tony grumbled, "I was hoping I didn't have to see his smug face again, "

"Aw he isn't that bad, " Peter chuckled.

"You're too pure kid, " Tony replied rolling his eyes, amused, "Midoriya, tell us about your world, the more info the better,"

"Uh Right!" Izuku cooparated, he recounted the incident in China and the emergence of superpowers. About how Heroism, became the main law enforcement profession that stopped quirk users from abusing their abilities. He spoke about the 20 percent quirkless population and the prejudice surrounding the lack of any abnormal power.

"So it's basically the reverse of here huh Mr. Stark?" Peter surmised, "it's kinda sad…"

Tony nodded waiting for Izuku to finish. It seemed surreal to him. After all, heroes in Izuku's world were government workers. They were paid and respected for their labor. They were kept in check by rules and people couldn't use their quirks for crime fighting without a license. 

On the other hand racism still existed. Toward non-mutant people no less. It was almost laughable. 

"I wanted more than anything to become a hero, like All Might. But I can't do that without a quirk, " Izuku exhaled, "I'm useless-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, " Tony said, "You aren't useless. They're just idiots who haven't seen anyone be a hero without powers. Granted, I understand not wanting people to hurt themselves. But people have the right to make that career choice, "

"Yeah. Though being a hero isn't easy, " Peter said softly, "You'll get into life or death situations sometimes. But if you really want to help you have the right to help. It's like if you wanna be a cop, you can be a cop, "

Izuku smiled gently at that. The example was a bit outdated, but he knew what Peter meant. He had read about the police before the Hero era. Before Heroes, the police risked their lives to protect people from criminals. Which was why some officers resented the current system. Heroes had effectively turned the force into janitors that picked up the trash heroes collected.

"Also keep in mind that heroes aren't just the people who beat up villains all the time, " Tony said, "doctors, are heroes too. Being a hero isn't about having a cool super power kid, "

"We just met, so our word might not matter but we have hero experience. Mr. Stark here doesn't have powers. He's still a great hero!"

Tony huffed, as if dismissing Peter's adulation. He was secretly touched Spidey still saw good in him. Even when the rest of the world didn't. 

"You don't have powers?" Izuku looked like what Peter told him came out of a fairytale. 

"Nope. I do have a suit of armor with power, " Tony boasted, "come on, I'll show you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Peter Geek Out. Katsuki feels Deku's absence, and Tony contacts Strange.

Tony beckoned for the boys to follow him. They went to the training area, where Tony seemed to summon his suit from thin air. It enveloped him like a snake, hugging every inch of his body.

"Wow...if this is the technology you have now...imagine what you could do in a century or two?" Izuku marveled.

"Mr. Stark's already on it, " Peter chuckled.

Izuku had asked for a notepad and watched Tony demonstrate the Ironman suit. It was like a dream watching the the armor fly and shoot energy beams from its hands feet and and chest. To his knowledge, no one aside from Ingenium had armor quite like this, and even then, Ingenium couldn't do half the things Tony did inside the suit. Most heroes used support tools to enhance their quirks, but none had ever used support equipment as a quirk. The Artificial Intelligence was also an neat feature. And good company. A pair of extra eyes.

"Isn't it just awesome?" Peter gushed.

Tony shot some training bots.

"Yeah, " answered Midoriaya, writing everything he saw, "If I had a suit like that…"

"That, or I could get a radioactive Spider to bite   
you, " Peter quipped, "that's how I got my powers,"

"You have to let me see you in action!" Izuku said brightly.

"Sure, " Peter smiled.

Izuku smiled in return, no one had treated him this nice, aside from his mom. Even then, his mom hadn't believed in him. These people, complete strangers, did.

When people met him and found out his handicap...well...they acted awkward and looked at him either like he's an injured animal or with concealed disgust. Never genuine kindness. Yet here he was, in another dimension where everything was backwards, and strangers treated him with respect.

Tony did some areal maneuvers and landed in front of the teens. The armor opened up and Mr. Stark came out. Izuku tried to memorize the interior, writing down every detail he could.

"Alright, I have to call a certain Strange doctor, " Tony snarked, "Pete keep an eye on broccoli here okay? Chinese should be here in about an hour. " 

"Sure!" Peter took Izuku's hand and dragged him away, "I'll show you my Star Wars movie collection, "

"Oh! O-okay!"

………..

Another week without Izuku. Another week without his constant declarations and whimpers. His bright eyes and his kind disposition. Katsuki never in his wildest dreams thought he would actually miss the nerd. Somehow, being top dog wasn't the same without the resident punching bag.

His classmates-aside from his lackeys-never spoke to him. Not directly. Even then, His henchmen were only there because they feared him, so they joined him whenever he beat down some weaker kid. Deku spoke to him. Even if he cried and wobbled, he had the balls to actually stutter his thoughts.

Katsuki mashed the buttons of the mortal combat arcade game angrily. How dare that stupid Deku disappear? How could Bakugou let that happen? Izuku Midoriya may have been a deku, but he had been part of Katsuki's life since age 4. Tiny explosions ignited in his hands, smoke reached his nostrils. 

"Hey kid, I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave, " said the employee.

Katsuki delivered the middle finger and strutted off in a huff. The place was getting boring anyway.

He needed to study for the entrance exams…

In the distance, he could hear the news broadcast updating on the already dying case of Midoriya Izuku. No leads, and no trace of a villain involved. Bakugou growled.

Those extras were already giving up! Well not him! No f%%& way!  
................

"Damn it Strange!" Tony groaned at the flip phone. Why did the ancient city guru not have a proper smartphone device? Did he have to cut himself off that much to reach spiritual enlightenment? "I have a bit of a multiverse mishap. Call me when you stop meditating, "

He flipped the phone closed.

"Looks like I'm on my own, "

The rest of the Avengers were busy and although him and Steve were in okay terms now…there was still a lot of rebuilding to do between them.

It just wouldn't be comfortable for everyone involved.

"Friday, pull up everything you can about String Theory and the multiverse, " Tony sighed, "I've got reading to catch up on, "

"On it boss, "

………

The two teens start to watch the original Star Wars Trilogy. Izuku was impressed by the amount of merch in Peter's room. It was almost as impressive as his All Might themed bedroom back home.

"Do you have this where you come from?" Peter asked, watching the screen as Luke meet Obi-wan for the first time.

"Y-yeah, though it's considered classic collectables so it's really expensive, " 

"That's cool, " Peter munched on some pop corn, "what about comics?"

"Oh yeah we have plenty of those!" Izuku said, "not many people know this, but comics are part of the reason the hero system was created, "

"I take you like history?"

Izuku nodded, "at least Hero History and quirk theory,"

Izuku felt his chest lighten. Talking to Peter was like breathing. Easy and non-confrontational. The opposite of Kaachan. Was this what real friendship felt like? Both chatted about the movie, Izuku making comments on the force. 

"Would you be a Jedi or a Sith?" Peter asked.

"Umm ...both systems have its advantages and drawbacks. While the Jedi are more disciplined...they lack the emotional connection to the world they want to protect. And the Sith while powerful and emotional, lack self-restraint and compassion. Personally, I-I think I wouldn't join either and learn on my own, " 

"I see your point, but if you had to choose?"

"Jedi, " Izuku replied.

Peter smiled. 

Soon an hour passed and the boys shared Chinese take out. They watched the rest of the trilogy and fell asleep, Tony found them laying on the floor popcorn scattered in the floor.  
……….

The sanctum was silent. Except for the sound of breathing. Doctor Strange meditated deeply, enough to reach the astral plane and feel the disturbances in the multiverse(1).

"It seems Thano's adventures with the infinity stones made a multiversal ripple, " groaned Stephen as he came out of his trance.

"You have a call from Stark, " Wong said, "it seems our ripple brought a visitor, "

"Great, " Stephen rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I'm not too familiar with Doc Strange's comic lore so forgive me if I butcher him a bit with his powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. One more chapter

Tsukaichi looked at Midoriya's file. Close to three weeks had passed and not a trace of the boy. The only reason he was still looking, was Toshinori.

All Might needed his successor. And the man could not find anyone with as much heroic spirit as Izuku. There was also the blonde brat, Bakugou. He was at the station nearly everyday since a week ago.

"I told you, if we had any leads we would have told you, " repeated Tsukauchi like a scratched record.

"You idiots aren't working fast enough!"

Tsukauchi dragged the teen back to his mother(with help of course). She was distraught as her son had developed a bit of an unhealthy obsession with Izuku. The inspector figured the kid felt guilty, but was too stubborn to admit it. 

Katsuki wasn't the only one feeling remorse however. 

Toshinori wanted to apologize to the boy. The blonde prayed that the little broccoli wasn't dead somewhere in a ditch. He tortured himself over it, like all the people he couldnt save.

Tsukauchi looked at Mitsuki Bakugou and said honestly, "You should get the kid some therapy, "

Which had turned into a heated Katsuki trying to get away from the police that held him in place.

"I'm not f%% crazy!" Katsuki roared, "I don't need a stupid shrink!!"

"Shut up yea brat!!" Mitsuki yelled back, "leave the police alone!"

"Stupid hag!"

Tsukauchi sighed bid his farewells to the woman and his men. Might as well go see Toshi while he was out. It wasn't hard to find him. Look for a major villain, sure enough All Might was there. He waited until Toshinori finished off the guy before approaching.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

All Might smiled tightly, Tsukauchi was one of the few who noticed the tension. The farce behind the smile and show of power. The frightened man who hid underneath.

"Great! A job well done as always!!" declared the mighty man.

"Come on, treat you to lunch?" 

All Might's smile softened and he followed his friend, getting away from the people. There Toshinori Yagi came back into existence. They walked toward a near by coffee shop.

"I take it you have no leads on the kid?" 

Tsukauchi shook his head, "No. I'm afraid if this keeps up…"

Toshi coughed some blood, "the kid...had a spark in him. I blew it. He was quirkless like me…I'm such a hypocrite, "

Tsukauchi stopped mid stride, "You have to let this go Toshinori. The kid, I'm sure he wouldn't hate you. It serves him nothing if you keep guilting yourself like this, "

The blonde hero grinned faintly. But the feeling of guilt didn't quite disappear. Not even with coffee and sandwiches.

…………

Izuku was having a field day watching Peter climb every corner of the compound. He also got examine his web shooters which were as strong as steel cables! It wasn't a quirk, not in the strictest sense, but that was what made it so fascinating! They spent the whole morning exploring Peter's spider powers.

Tony had to interrupt the nerds for breakfast.

Izuku almost forgot that he wasn't home. That he was in some other dimension away from his mother, who was probably worried sick. It was easy to ignore the homesickness with Peter's powers but...

He ate his cereal listlessly. A day or so away from home and he was already falling apart. He really was a mana, 's boy.

"Homesick?" Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...mom's probably crying her eyes out, "

"We'll figure something out kid don't worry, " Tony measured, sipping his coffee while reading his stark pad.

"Boss, Doctor Strange is in the entrance, " Friday announced. 

"Let him in, " Tony waved a hand, taking another sip of coffee.

"Who's Doctor Strange Exactly?" Izuku crunched his cheerios.

"Oh he's a wizard, " Peter replied.

"Like Harry Potter wizard?" Izuku asked.

"No, more like...Gandalf? He can do really cool magic without a wand, and probably send you home, "

"Magic is real?" Izuku was short circuiting.

The sliding door soon opened. Doctor Strange looked as sour as usual.

"He's the visitor I take it?"

Tony stood and put his coffee down, "can  
you send him home? If you can't I'll just have to build a portal from scratch, which would entail-"

"I can send him home, " Strange drawled.

Izuku looked at the man with wide eyes, he jumped from his seat and started his questions.

"How does your magic work?

Can everyone do magic?

Does this mean you can travel back in time?

Do you have any physical limitations?

If magic is real is it possible to learn it? Do all universes have magi-"

Doctor Strange clear his throat, making the boy stop his inquiries.

"Not all universes have the same magic I possess, but magic exists everywhere. If knowledge of the mystic arts is lost in your world, then I'm afraid learning it on your own would be difficult, "

Izuku deflated. It would be cool if he could use magic.

"But yes, anyone can learn if they are open to the possibility, " Strange finished.

"Thanks for the fortune doc, " Tony said, "but we should really get him home, "

"Certainly, "

Peter watched the doctor take Izuku's hand.

"I want you to relax, have you meditated before?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Okay, just relax with me and close your eyes, "(1)

Izuku obeyed.

" Now I want you to visualize your world as accurately as you as you can, " 

Izuku imagined his hometown. His mother. All Might. He tried to get every single detail he could. Then a hole opened.

"There it is, " said the sorcerer smugly.

"Rub it in, " Tony shrugged, "I'll get there someday, "

Izuku opened his eyes, he looked at the portal, and then at Tony and Peter, "Thank you so much for everything, "

"No problem, go show those heroes what you've got, " Peter grinned.

"Bye Kid, remember what we said, "

"Right, " Izuku nodded and walked inside the portal.

It closed and Izuku was in a swirl of color and shapes. He felt a sudden jolt in his bones, like electricity. Then...pop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that Kudoed and commented on this badly written monstrosity. Like I said, I just needed this out of my system.

Izuku felt himself fall into hard wood.

"Oh my, well this is certainly interesting!" a woman said.

Izuku scratched his head, looking around. Heroes sat in a U shaped table, along with the Principle of U.A high. Power Loader, Midnight, Eraserhead, and ALL MIGHT!

They all stood. 

"You're that missing kid, " Eraserhead stated

"Midoriya!" was all All Might could say.

"I'm sure you have an interesting story to tell Midoriya, " Principal Nedzu said, his eyes glinting. 

"Yeah well you see…" Izuku blushed.

He told them about his time with Tony and Peter. About the differences he noted between their world. 

"That's really hard to believe, " said Power Loader, "but considering we just saw you drop from the ceiling...I'll bite, "

"Incredible!" Nedzu said, excited, "String theory is correct then...I wonder how many possibilities are out there, " 

"Right, " Eraserhead sighed, "We should probably get the kid to his mom, "

"I'll do it!" All Might said without hesitation. 

"One more thing before you go, " Nedzu said, "it's been about a month an half since you left. It's interesting how you only spent 1 day there but here…"

"A month?!" Izuku freaked.

Izuku ran out of the room. All Might on his heels.

"Young man, " All Might gasped, catching up to Midoriya, "I wish to apologize, "

Izuku halted, "For what?"

"For what I said to you, "

Izuku smiled, "It's okay. I learned something while I was gone. Besides I can't blame you for wanting to keep me out of trouble, "

Toshinori marveled at the child before him. He knew in that moment the kid would be a hero. Quirk or not. 

"Let's get you home, "

…………..

"OH IZUKU!!!" 

"MOM...you're squishing me!!"

Inko was crying a waterfall. The woman just didn't want to let go. She looked at All Mightelike he just saved her from a raging fire.

"Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing much, " All Might said, " the boy just appeared. I'm sure he will tell you the rest, "  
Inko let go of her son a bit, "Stay for dinner please, "

Izuku blushed at his mother's forward invitation. But he figured it was appropriate.

"Thanks for the offer but I cannot! I still have to do some work at U.A before the next term starts, " All Might's face softened, "I could send a friend over in my sted. He worked diligently on this case and would probably like to see the boy!"

"Oh yes, absolutely!"

One phone call later and Tsukauchi was at Midoriya's with a very angry bird.

"OPEN UP DEKU!!"

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Izuku got to eat his favorite food while he talked about his little adventure. He stayed a safe distance away from Katsuki as the boy probably wanted to blow his head off. But the explosions never came. Izuku couldn't tell if it was because of his mom or the inspector. Katsuki was uncharacteristically subdued.

"I'm glad your were with good people, " Inko sighed, hand on her heart.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare Midoriya, " laughed the man, "although it will be hard to cover this up. I don't suppose people are ready to hear about the multiverse just yet,"

"Oi Deku, let's go outside a minute, " grunted Katsuki.

Izuku blinked, shuddering slightly. But nodded. The boys excused themselves.

……..

"Listen nerd, " Katsuki growled, "I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen, "

Izuku prepared for the worst. 

"Don't you dare f%% disappear like that again!" Katsuki clenched his fists which were smoking.

"That's it?" Izuku stuttered, eyes wide. Kaachan was different.

"Of course not moron, " sneered the blonde, "I'll beat you when you become a hero, got it?"

A slow smile made his way to Izuku's face.

"Got it, " 

…….

"So you're saying we may have some visitors for a while?" Tony sighed.

"Yes, the rip in the multiverse will take a while to repair itself, " Strange, "expect otherworldly encounters, " 

Peter grinned, "That is so cool. Almost like-"

"Nope, " Tony shook his head, "no more references Pete, "

The madness would never end it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Ironman dead. Period. Stupid Endgame. I also don't agree that Deku should have gotten a quirk from All Might. Not that that's bad or anything, but I would have loved to see him own everyone with an Iron man ish suit of armor and smarts. Or become a vigilante*shrugs* the Quirkless need to be represented.
> 
> Also I know this is horribly written but I just had to get this off of my chest lol.


End file.
